Cerejas
by Teimosa
Summary: Trad. Eu quero ser uma cereja. Não, não quero ser uma cereja aleatória sentada em uma árvore qualquer. Eu quero ser uma cereja específica. Porque, você pergunta? Por que eu iria querer ser uma cereja? Porque ela as come o tempo inteiro. E está me matando!


**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling e a história à johnnydicaprio.

**Os erros e incoerências de uma mente insana.**

Eu queria ser uma cereja.

Só desta vez.

Não, não. Eu não quero ser uma cereja qualquer grudada a um galho qualquer de uma árvore qualquer, sem sentido e razão aparente.

E não, não, eu não estou enlouquecendo, apesar de Sirius continuar sugerindo que eu de fato estou, quando ele me pega olhando cerejas. É para isso que servem os amigos. Para lembrá-lo que você esta ficando louco.

Mais especificamente, no caso de Deus querer me conceder esse desejo de me transfigurar em uma cereja, eu desejaria que fosse em uma cereja sentada na travessa em cima da mesa da Grifinória.

A travessa que, convenientemente, está localizada em frente a uma tal de Lily Evans.

E a travessa da qual ela, em todo o café da manhã - eu quero dizer TODO café da manhã-, sem exceções, agarra a fruta/ vegetal / erva (ou o que diabos sejam as cerejas) sortuda e enfia na boca.

Assim mesmo. Como se nada acontecesse.

E tudo que eu posso fazer é assistir.

Meus olhos estúpidos não conseguem parar de olhar.

É como se ela estivesse fazendo isso para me torturar. Francamente, eu não sou paranóico. Vagarosamente, dolorosamente. Eu estou morrendo.

Estou morrendo. E é tudo por causa de uma maldita cereja.

A primeira vez que a vi comendo uma cereja, eu simplesmente supus que meus olhos estavam brincando com o meu cérebro. A segunda vez, eu quase cuspi o meu suco de abóbora sobre a mesa (eu consegui segurar, apesar de ter caindo um pouco no meu nariz). Na terceira vez, Sirius me chutou por baixo da mesa porque eu fiquei paralisando olhando para ela. E na quarta vez - eu me perdi completamente.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época que ela se tornou obcecada por cerejas.

A cereja não é uma fruta de época? Como, por exemplo, uma semana em um ano inteiro? Nós temos uma cerejeira lá em casa, e minha mãe sempre falou que as cerejas crescem no verão. Lily Evans não se importa, é claro. Ela as come todos os dias do ano, sem pausa.

E eu gostaria que o hábito de observá-la não fosse tão viciante. Eu emagreci quase vinte quilos nas últimas semanas porque eu esqueci que, no café da manhã, as pessoas comem. E não ficam observando a deliciosa, maravilhosa, corrupta, monitora chefe comedora de cerejas.

Por que ela tem que gostar tanto de cerejas? Porque? Por que cerejas? Por que não uma fruta sem atrativos como pêssegos, ameixas ou bananas...

Ótimo, agora eu acho todas as frutas atraentes. Deus amaldiçoe ela!

E não seria um problema tão grande se o único momento em que ela as comesse fosse durante o café da manhã. Oh, não.

Ela as come em toda parte. Constantemente. Em cada maldito minuto, todo o santo dia.

Estou falando sério. Isso não é saudável para os meus hormônios. Isso está começando a mexer com a minha... minha... capacidade de pensar.

No almoço, no café, no jantar, durante a aula, durante a semana, na sala comunal, nos corredores, no quarto dela, no MEU quarto. Quando é que ela começou a ser tão liberal com o seu hábito de comer cerejas? Ela não entende que... ofende algumas pessoas?

Ela tem uma fonte interminável de cerejas em algum lugar.

Eu só posso imaginar o que ela faria se ela me visse olhando para ela. Cortaria meus testículos, eu imagino.

Mais um ponto para mim, ela não come cerejas como um ser humano normal. E você pode pensar, talvez seja coisa de mulher. Mas não. Eu suporto outras meninas comendo cerejas. Eu não sou obcecado por elas. E o monstro dentro de mim não quer agarrá-las e fazer certas coisas que fariam o meu pai orgulhoso.

E eu certamente não quero me tornar uma maldita cereja quando vejo meninas normais comendo.

Mas ela come de uma forma diferente. Graciosa, elegante, quase como se ela amasse - se preocupasse com a cereja. E ela não cuspe a semente fora como Sirius faz (ele mira na cabeça dos alunos da mesa da sonserina, que fica no outro lado do Salão Principal. As sementes geralmente acertam - ahem - o alvo errado). Ela coloca suavemente sobre seu prato, e pega outra cereja. Eu sou tão louco assim por saber o jeito que ela come?

Acho que eu sou um imbecil.

Além disso, estou começando a perceber que Alice, a melhor amiga dela, come cerejas normalmente. Como uma garota normal. Comendo uma cereja normalmente. Normalmente.

Então, novamente, quando se trata de Evans, nada é normal.

Tudo o que é remotamente sano foge pela janela.

Incluindo o meu cérebro.

Sério, eu estou começando a me perguntar se ela quer me matar. Eu realmente acho que seria o assassinato perfeito.

"Rapaz morto em Incidente de Comedora de Cerejas, Monitora diz que não teve nada a ver com isso."

Perfeito, não?

Afinal, ela não hesita em mostrar os seus sentimentos em relação a mim a cada segundo possível.

"Potter! Pare com isso! Potter, não me toque! Potter, você me dá nojo! Você é um quatro olhos arrogante!"

AHA! Então, esse é o não-tão-secreto plano dela para me matar. Claro, ela gostaria de me matar de uma forma que seria de preferência, mais esteticamente agradável, como enfeitiçando a minha vassoura durante uma partida de quadribol me fazendo despencar no chão fazendo com que minha vassoura caísse sobre mim, rasgando os meus órgãos internos e me alimentando com eles (na verdade, não foi eu quem inventou essa teoria. Ela me ameaçou certa vez quando eu lhe disse que iria tomar o seu livro de Encantos à Distância, se ela não parasse de ler). Mas, obviamente, eu digo a mim mesmo, sempre que este pensamento vem à minha cabeça, que ela não quer pôr em perigo a sua vida escolar e futura carreira como Ministra da Magia para ir para Azkaban por assassinar um garoto de 17 anos de idade.

Então, ela me mata. Comendo cerejas. É o plano perfeito.

Ninguém vai acreditar em mim se eu lhes disser que uma menina que come cerejas está tentando me matar por isso.

Ela é uma bruxinha inteligente. A bruxinha comedora de cerejas. Maldita seja ela e sua mente brilhante.

É por isso que quero me tornar uma cereja. Mas não é pelo fato de eu querer ser uma fruta que significa que eu sou gay. E não, eu não tive um súbito desejo de passar o resto da minha vida sentado numa travessa à espera de alguém para me comer. Essa seria uma vida um pouco chata.

Eu quero que ela me coma.

...

Eu acabei de perceber que isso soou como algo que Sirius diria. Ha. Ha.

E, claro que se eu fosse uma cereja, ela iria me pegar, porque eu seria o mais bonito de todas as cerejas (bem, veja como ela é atraída por mim em minha forma humana) atraindo a atenção dela imediatamente e ela me enfiaria em sua boca.

Minha teoria foi comprovada. Ela me quer _bem_ morto.

Quando eu digo morto, eu quero dizer realmente morto.

Ela estava comendo cerejas. _Novamente_. Eu continuei me lembrando de que eu não deveria olhá-la. Mas eu não podia. Meus olhos deixaram de fazer qualquer coisa que meu cérebro mandava. Esses malditos e inescrupulosos olhos.

Eu ganhei detenção por causa das malditas cerejas. Ela e aquelas malditas, nefandas, perversas cerejas.

Porque nós estávamos transfigurando nada menos do que _cerejas_ em gatinhos. Portanto, ela tinha uma fonte infinita delas ao lado de seu braço direito.

E o que ela fez?

Eu o pergunto, oh, que ela fez?

De vez em quando, ela jogava uma em sua boca.

E comia.

Comia. Assim mesmo.

Na minha frente. Como se não houvesse nada de errado no mundo. Mesmo que o cérebro do rapaz sentado logo atrás dela conseqüentemente se transformava em um bagaço ininteligível enquanto ela mastigava seu lanchinho nutritivo e saudável.

Eu acho que não é preciso dizer que eu não conseguia me concentrar. Meu cérebro de bagaço parou de funcionar (um pouco de um eufemismo, é claro, mas eu mal era capaz de regular a minha própria baba).

McGonagall não deixou passar a minha falta de concentração. Ela me deu de detenção na hora, aquela bruxa velha! E o que mais ela fez?

Eu o pergunto, oh, o que ela fez?

Ela declarou à sala de aula inteira que eu deveria parar de olhar para Lily Evans.

No momento, todos caíram na risada, gritando e rindo, naturalmente. Eu a mataria se eu não estivesse tão terrivelmente aterrorizado de que ela me transfigurasse em um cálice de água ou num mictório. Ou algo assim.

Eu não podia ver o rosto de Evans quando soube da notícia, mas eu duvido que ela estivesse feliz. Eu aposto que ela estava pensando em como poderia cortar meus testículos sem que eu percebesse.

Eu tenho que ir para a prisão agora.

Yupp!

. . . . .

A detenção foi bem agradável.

Aha. Que frase engraçada!

Tive que limpar os troféus na _sala de troféus_. Pura alegria, devo dizer.

E com um bônus adicional, eu tive Filch em pé atrás de mim, comentando de vez em quando sobre "as velhas detenções" e como gostaria de me pendurar pelos dedos nos calabouços.

Eu estou indo até o Salão Comunal agora. Minhas mãos estão cansadas. Eu odeio limpar. Não admira que a minha mãe se queixe cada momento da sua vida.

Ow.

Graças ao Merlin, McGonagall teve pena de mim e me permitiu sair mais cedo. Eu deveria estar parecendo um doente em estado terminal enquanto ilustrava o troféu de "Serviços à escola".

Eles deveriam ter um troféu para "Maior número de detenções da escola." Almofadinhas e eu lutaríamos por ele. E provavelmente pegaríamos detenção por duelar por isso.

Ou talvez ela me deixou ir porque eu acidentalmente -de propósito- quase quebrei um dos troféus de vidro. Ha. Eu juro, eu acho que Filch quase teve um ataque cardíaco -

Que brincadeira é essa?

Que diabos é isso?

Ah, droga, não!

Isso é ... uma cereja?

. . . . .

Você é curioso, não é mesmo? Você quer saber o que aconteceu? Você quer saber por que diabos tinha uma cereja no meio do salão.

Haha.

Correção.

Não era apenas uma cereja. Eram milhões dela. Todos em linha. Como um mini-exército.

Eu as segui. O gênio que eu sou. Eu as segui durante todo maldito caminho. E isso me levou ao salão dos monitores chefes na Grifinória. Em linha reta, no cova do leão.

Eu estava apavorado.

Eu tinha certeza de que isso era como se Evans estivesse planejando me matar. Atraindo-me com cerejas. Astutamente.

Passei pelo retrato, cuidando para não pisar nas cerejas, até que a linha terminou. Não haviam mais cerejas. Eu quase fugi.

Não que eu estava com medo, nem nada.

Ahem. Eu disse que eu estava apavorado? Ha... ha. Que palhaço que sou.

De qualquer maneira.

Eu lentamente entrei em meu próprio dormitório fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu sabia que ela ia saltar, segurando uma motosserra para acabar com a minha triste vida.

Mal fechei a porta, eu pulei de susto.

Evans.

Ela estava sentada na minha cama.

Na. Minha. Cama. E olhando para mim. Apenas casualmente, como se ela pertencesse a minha cama.

Acho que Sirius está começando a se infiltrar demais nos meus pensamentos.

Eu acho que ela poderia dizer que eu fiquei horrorizado, pois ela soltou uma pequena risada. Um pequeno riso, maníaco, homicida... ou foi o que a minha mente incoerente interpretou.

Ela caminhou em direção a mim - eu sei disso porque eu lembro claramente de não ser capaz de respirar corretamente.

Ela disse: "Você gosta de cerejas, não gosta?"

Me lembro de ter concordado. Eu acho.

Então, ela puxou uma para fora de seu bolso e colocou em sua boca. E comeu. Na minha frente.

A última coisa que me lembro foi a sinal das sementes entre os dentes dela.

Eu não agüentava mais. O monstro dentro de mim assumiu. Meu pai estaria realmente orgulhoso.

Mmm... os lábios dela tem gosto de cereja.

Que surpresa.

Fim.

. . . . . .

**Reeditado.**


End file.
